between the two of us
by kelly.rockwell
Summary: Allison and Erica have a knack for finding each other between classes, and what starts off as fighting for dominance turns into something a little more heated. (Rated M for smut scene at the end.)


It starts as a joke. An intimidation tactic, at most.

Because Erica had clearly underestimated Allison; had thought herself untouchable to the human. But then Allison pulled that dirty trick with the kanima venom on the arrow, and she leaned in close and whispered words into her ear that were doubly devastating when they were paired with her low rumble of a voice and the hot breaths that accompanied it.

After that, she knew that Allison was dangerous. She also knew that she couldn't stay away.

So one day between classes, she yanks Allison into an empty classroom. Allison reacts immediately in the offensive and swings at Erica's head, but Erica expects it. Wouldn't have accepted any less from the huntress. She grabs Allison's arm mid-swing, twists it behind her back and slams her into the door.

Allison struggles, but it's not really much use. Allison is lethal with weapons and skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but she's not stronger than a werewolf. And Erica knows that she's livid, can feel the fury emanating from Allison. Erica inhales deeply, sucking in a lungful of Allison's rage, and steps in closer.

"Allison," she coos, pressing her chest into Allison's back. "Stop struggling, you might hurt yourself."

"Or I might hurt you," Allison counters, and there's a little too much authority in her tone for someone in her current position.

Erica giggles softly, delighting in the way it only makes Allison thrash harder. "Not likely," she says, face so close to Allison's she can feel the brunette's ragged breaths.

"What do you want?" Allison grits out, and she's not struggling as much but her body is rigid.

Erica hums, lets her lips brush against the shell of Allison's ear. "Just this," she whispers, and whether she means overpowering Allison or just being this close to her, she's not really sure herself.

Allison makes a strangled little noise, and Erica purrs contentedly, sucking in one last inhale of what smells like strawberry shampoo as she pulls back, releases her hold on Allison.

Maybe she expects a fight. Or maybe she doesn't know exactly what to expect at all. But all Allison does is grab for the doorknob and leave. She doesn't turn around; doesn't even throw a bitter word over her shoulder as she goes.

And that's just like Allison to make Erica's triumph feel entirely hollow.

She does it again a few days later.

This time she waits until everyone's left the hallway and she corners Allison at her locker, her hand finding its way onto Allison's shoulder and she digs her blunt nails in, no claws. She thinks that's fair. Allison has her pinned against the lockers in the blink of an eye, and Erica's laughing because it's exactly what she wanted.

Erica could easily get out of it. They both know it. But Erica doesn't try, and Allison doesn't question her for it. They just stand there with Allison clutching fistfuls of Erica's jacket, breathing hot in each others faces and staring almost unblinking until the late bell rings.

Allison lets Erica go without a word, closes her locker and walks away.

Erica watches her go.

And Erica thinks maybe she should stop. Maybe it's not as fun as she thought it would be. Because if it was meant to frighten Allison, then it was never really that logically sound of a plan to begin with. And if it was meant for anything else, well, then it was foolish. Allison was enticing and fascinating and just one flickering look from her could set Erica's nerves on fire, but that was as much of a reason to stop as it was to continue.

So she was set on letting it go, on shielding herself from any future devastation at the hands, or eyes, or lips of Allison Argent.

It seems Allison had different plans, though, because the next day as Erica's walking up a side entrance she's suddenly being roughly grabbed and pulled behind a concrete pillar. And the look on Allison's face, the heat in her eyes makes Erica's lips part in a slow exhale.

Erica lets her eyes dart around the secluded space. It's known to most of the students as a semi-private place to go and makeout between classes; not that Erica has ever been brought back here by anyone. Not until now.

She finds her voice, smirk tugging at the corners of her lips as she speaks. "You know, I've always wanted someone to bring me here. Never expected it to be you, Allison. Not that I'm complaining."

It comes out cocky, and that's good, better that than sounding as on edge as she actually feels.

Allison's eyes shift around the space, then, and she's biting her lip and she looks almost confused. Her cheeks are starting to pinken and her pulse is racing, and briefly Erica thinks that maybe Allison didn't know what this place is used for. Didn't have those intentions. And it makes sense, it really does. Because why would it ever work out any other way?

It's quick, lightning-fast. Allison surges forward and presses her mouth to Erica's without any warning, and Erica makes a noise that falls somewhere between a sigh and a whine before she's moving her lips against Allison's.

Erica's hands find their way around Allison's waist, and she'd be floored that Allison was even allowing that if she wasn't so busy falling in love with the taste of Allison's mouth. A hand tangled in Erica's hair and they pressed against each other beautifully, teeth nipping at lower lips and tongues softly grazing each other, and it's unexpected and perfect and over all too soon.

Allison's the one to pull away, and she's breathless and flushed and her eyes are darker than Erica's ever seen them, but she composes herself in a matter of seconds and Erica really can't help but be impressed.

Allison clears her throat and straightens her spine, spares Erica one last glance before she starts to walk away. She looks like she regrets it, but she smells like she loved it, and Erica is smiling when she calls out to her.

"I'll see you soon, Allison," she says, and it's more of a promise than a threat.

It's later that same day, she's walking down the hallway and she knows that Allison is tracking her. She caught her scent, not too close but somewhere off behind her, and Erica detours through the library because there's an almost endless supply of secluded little nooks and corners to crowd Allison into. But that's if Allison follows; Erica desperately hopes that she'll follow.

Allison doesn't disappoint. Erica takes a sharp turn, ducks behind a row of non-fiction and Allison's there moments later, looming close but not quite touching her. And it's strange, Erica can't pinpoint the exact moment when she decided that it was safe to turn her back on Allison. Erica spins around slowly, smiles innocently at Allison and is ready to say something that's laden with snark and thinly-veiled flirtation when Allison's shoving her roughly up against the bookshelves.

Their lips are connected before Erica can protest; not that she would have. Allison's hands are moving over her, tentative at first but soon growing bolder, fingers dragging slowly over her hips and up her sides. Erica moans into the kiss and Allison slips her tongue between Erica's parted lips, flicks it against Erica's own and she should've known that Allison would be the aggressor.

Because Erica's a wolf, but Allison? She's a hunter. And when Allison's hands slip under the hem of her shirt, fingers splaying over her stomach before digging blunt nails into her back, Erica has never felt more like prey.

Allison comes to school the next day in a floral dress and her hair done up in a messy bun, and Erica sits two rows behind her in Science and stares at the back of her neck for the duration of the class. She wonders if Allison can feel her gaze, thinks that maybe it was Allison's intention to make her stare.

And between the two of them, Erica honestly can't decide who's got the upper hand. Some days she thinks it's her, and then Allison does something that knocks her sideways and it's a little frustrating but mostly intoxicating. Maybe Erica gets a little drunk on Allison sometimes, with the way her knees go a little weak and her mind gets clouded when Allison reaches out for her. Maybe that's better than being in control; maybe she wants this even more.

She trails Allison down the hall, watching the soft swish of her dress as she walks. Allison turns down a corridor and Erica does, too, and then Allison is slipping into a classroom and Erica is disappointed only for a moment before she realizes that it's empty. She follows, and she finds Allison leaning up against the teacher's desk.

"Do you like my dress?" she asks, and Erica realizes that it's the first time Allison's actually spoken to her since all of this started.

Erica steps into the room, lets the door click shut behind her. "Very much," she admits, letting her eyes rake slowly over her.

Allison pushes off of the desk then, slowly walking to Erica and it feels like it takes forever. She stops a few steps short of reaching her and looks into Erica's eyes, and it's unsettling how they don't look predatory at all.

She takes another step in, almost pressed against Erica but not quite, and she reaches out to gently push Erica's bangs out of her face. And it's a sweet gesture, one that Erica wasn't expecting. One that makes her stomach tighten.

"Do you like me?" Allison finally asks, and it's soft and a little shaky, and Erica swoons.

She snakes her arm around Allison's waist, tugs her in the rest of the way and presses a soft kiss to her lips. "Very much," she murmurs against them, and she only pulls away when she feels Allison smile, and only because she really wants to see it.

Allison's dimples should be illegal, Erica thinks as she kisses them.

And it's lighter after that, less like fighting and more like falling, and Erica puts Allison's back to the door and this time she goes without protest, tugging Erica in by the collar of her jacket.

Their mouths crash together and it's still kind of desperate, fingers grappling for hold in each others hair. Erica's thigh pushes in between Allison's, and the brunette's hips circle slowly as Erica teases her tongue into Allison's mouth. Allison is panting and Erica might be, too, but the scent of Allison's wet heat clouds her senses and she's too distracted to notice anything else.

Erica slides her thigh out from between Allison's legs, and Allison opens her mouth to protest but it comes out as a soft moan as Erica's fingers trail up the inside of her thigh.

Allison's scent is hot and musky and pervasive, hanging in the air and beckoning Erica on. So her hand moves further, hesitating for only a moment when she reaches the top of Allison's thigh. Allison's eyes are closed and her breathing has almost stopped, and Erica takes that as all the encouragement she needs to let her fingers graze over the soft material of Allison's damp underwear.

Allison gasps, bucks into Erica's touch. Erica nuzzles at the side of Allison's face until her head tilts enough that Erica can bury her face in her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses laced with soft bites to her skin.

Her fingers stroke lazily over Allison's mound, adoring the way the fabric clings to her wetness, moves with her fingers rather than against them as she begins to rub slow circles over Allison's clit.

"Oh fuck," Allison moans, and Erica loves the way that word rolls off of her tongue.

Erica gets impatient and shoves Allison's underwear to the side, letting her fingertips dip into Allison's core and drag more wetness out. She presses against Allison's clit, faster and with a bit more pressure and Allison is clutching at her desperately, head thrown back against the door and eyes screwed shut.

Allison's mouth is open in a steady stream of silent moans and ragged breaths, and Erica knows she's close by the way that her legs are trembling. Erica presses in harder against her, keeping Allison upright between her body and the door as she nudges Allison's thighs apart just a little bit more with her knee and sets a frenzied pace with her fingertips.

Allison lets out a strangled cry and bucks into her hand, coming hard with a string of broken moans and a shudder.

Erica wraps Allison up in her arms, mostly because she's pretty sure that Allison's going to fall over. They stay like that for another minute, clutching tightly to each other and catching their breath, and then the bell rings.

Erica walks Allison to her next class, arm around her waist because Allison's teetering in her high heels and it's also just really amazing to get to walk down the hallway with her like this.

Allison kisses her goodbye when they reach her classroom, and Erica is about to walk away, but fingers curl around her wrist and she's tugged back in.

"I'll see you soon, Erica," she says, and it's more of a promise than a threat.


End file.
